wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Odłamek pocisku/II/03
| autor=Maurice Leblanc | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} III. Dom przewoźnika. Nie wymówił ani słowa Paweł Delroze. Związał jeńcowi ręce na plecach i popychając go przed siebie, zawrócił ku mostowi. Przelotne błyski reflektorów przerzynały ciemności. Atak trwał ciągle. Pewną jednak część uciekinierów ochotnicy strzegący mostu przyjęli takim gradem kul, że Niemcy mniemali się być otoczeni i to przyśpieszyło ich porażkę. Gdy Paweł przybył, bój był skończony. Lecz kontratak nieprzyjaciół, wspartych przyobiecanemi komendantowi placówki posiłkami, mógł zacząć się lada chwila, natychmiast więc przygotowano obronę. Dom przewoźnika, ufortyfikowany potężnie przez Niemców i otoczony okopami, posiadał parter i jedno piętro, na którem trzy dawne pokoje tworzyły teraz jedną całość. W głębi owego obszernego pokoju znajdowała się jakby osobna alkowa, do której wchodziło się po trzech drewnianych stopniach, a która była niegdyś mieszkaniem służącego. Tam to umieścił Paweł swego jeńca. Położył go na podłodze i przywiązał mocno sznurem do belki; gdy czynił to wszystko, ogarnęła go tak szalona nienawiść do swej ofiary, że chwycił ją nagle za gardło, jakby w chęci zaduszenia. Opanował się jednak. Poco się śpieszyć? Zanim zabije tego człowieka lub wyda go żołnierzom, którzy rozstrzelają go przy murze, czyż może sobie odmówić tej olbrzymiej radości porozmawiania z nim? Wszedł porucznik. Paweł przemówił doń w sposób tak dobitny, aby mogli go słyszeć wszyscy, a szczególnie major: — Panie poruczniku, polecam ci tego nędznika: to major Hermann, jeden z przywódców niemieckiego szpiegostwa. Mam na to dowody. Gdyby zdarzyło mi się coś złego, niechaj o nim nie zapomną! A w razie gdyby trzeba stąd się wycofać... Porucznik uśmiechnął się. — To wykluczone. Nie cofniemy się, choćby dla tej prostej przyczyny, iż raczej wysadziłbym ten dom w powietrze. A zatem major Hermann wyleciałby wraz z nami. Bądź więc spokojny. Obaj oficerowie porozumieli się w sprawie środków obrony i szybko zabrano się do dzieła. Przedewszystkiem rozrzucono most pontonowy, pokopano rowy wzdłuż kanału. Paweł kazał poznosić na piętro worki z ziemią i słupami zakończonemi w obłąk, kazał podeprzeć te części muru, które zdawały się słabsze, aby je umocnić. O pół do szóstej, w oślepiającym blasku niemieckich reflektorów liczne pociski padły w okolicy. Jeden z nich dosięgnął domu przewoźnika. Nieco przed świtem, na drodze do holowania statków, wzdłuż kanału, ukazał się oddział cyklistów. Wyprzedzał ich Bernard d’Audeville. Oznajmił, że dwie kompanje saperów, poprzedzające cały bataljon, ruszyły już w drogę, rażone jednakże nieprzyjacielskiemi granatami muszą okrążać, wzdłuż bagien, tak, że marsz ich się opóźnia i trzebaby na nich czekać co najmniej z godzinę. — Godzinę, to trochę długo. Cóż robić! Zatem... I kiedy wydawał nowe rozkazy i wyznaczał cyklistom miejsca postoju, Paweł zbliżył się do Bernarda i już zaczął mu opowiadać historję pojmania majora Hermanna, gdy szwagier przerwał mu zwiastowaniem nowiny: — Wiesz Pawle, ojciec mój jest tutaj ze mną! Paweł zadrżał. — Ojciec twój tutaj? Przybył z tobą? — Tak jest i to najprościej w świecie. Wyobraź sobie, że zdawna już czekał na tą sposobność... Ach! zapomniałem ci powiedzieć, że został mianowany podporucznikiem — tłumaczem. Paweł nie słuchał. Powtarzał tylko w myśli: „Pan d’Audeville jest tutaj... d’Audeville, mąż hrabiny Herminy. On przecież nie może nie wiedzieć, czy ona żyje czy umarła? A może aż do końca był oszukiwany przez tą intrygantkę i dotąd żywi dla niej najtkliwsze uczucia? Lecz nie, to nie do wiary, przecież istnieje fotografja, robiona w cztery lata później, którą jemu przysłano i przysłano z Berlina! Zatem on wie o wszystkiem, więc...” Paweł był poruszony do żywego. Zeznania szpiega Karola ukazały mu nagle hr. d’Audeville w zupełnie innem świetle. I oto okoliczności sprowadzały tu p. d’Audeville w tej samej chwili, w której został pojmany major Hermann! Paweł obrócił się w stronę alkowy. Major nie ruszał się, twarzą przyklejony jakby do ściany. — Gdzież jest twój ojciec? — spytał Paweł szwagra. — Przybył na rowerze jakiegoś człowieka, który biegł obok nas, a który został lekko raniony. Ojciec opatruje go. — Idź po niego, a jeżeli porucznik nie sprzeciwi się... Zaczęte zdanie przerwał mu wybuch szrapnela, którego odłamki posypały się na stosy wozów z ziemią. Wstawał dzień. W odległości tysiąca metrów najwyżej wyłaniała się z mroku nieprzyjacielska kolumna. — Przygotowywać się! — krzyknął z dołu porucznik. — Ani jednego strzału bez mego rozkazu! Po upływie kwadransa dopiero Paweł mógł zamienić parę słów z p. d’Audeville i to w warunkach tak niekorzystnych, że nie miał nawet możności zastanowienia się jaką należy mu przybrać postawę w obliczu ojca Elżbiety. Dramat z przeszłości, rola, jaką w dramacie tym mógł odegrać mąż hrabiny Herminy, wszystko to mieszało się w jego umyśle z obroną warowni. Z roztargnieniem niemal uścisnęli sobie ręce. Paweł zatykał małe okienko materacem. Posterunek Bernarda znajdował się na drugim końcu sali. Pan d’Audeville spytał Pawła: — Jesteście pewni, że przetrzymacie, prawda? — Bezwarunkowo, ponieważ trzeba. — Tak, trzeba. Byłem wczoraj w dywizji z angielskim generałem, do którego jestem przydzielony jako tłumacz, gdy postanowiono ten atak. Powiadają, że placówka jest pierwszorzędnej wagi i nie można jej z rąk wypuścić. I wtedy przyszło mi na myśl, że mogę skorzystać z tej sposobności, aby zobaczyć cię Pawle. Wiedziałem, że twój pułk jest tutaj. Poprosiłem więc, by mi pozwolono towarzyszyć... Nie skończył zdania. Nowy granat przedziurawił dach rozdarł fasadę domu od strony kanału. — Kto ranny? — Nikt — odpowiedziano. W chwilę później hr. d’Audeville podjął zaczętą rozmowę: — Co najciekawsze, to, że tej nocy spotkałem Bernarda u waszego pułkownika. Przypuszczasz chyba z jaką radością przyłączyłem się do cyklistów. Był to jedyny sposób, aby móc tobie uścisnąć rękę. A pozatem nie miałem żadnych wiadomości od mojej biednej Elżbiety... Bernard opowiadał mi... — Ach! — rzekł z żywością Paweł — więc Bernard opowiedział panu o wszystkiem, co się działo w zamku? — Przynajmniej to wszystko, o czem on wiedział, lecz jest mnóstwo rzeczy niewytłumaczonych, co do których, zdaniem Bernarda, ty Pawle posiadasz bliższe dane. Dlaczego zatem Elżbieta została w Ornequin? — Sama tego chciała — odparł Paweł — a ja o postanowieniu tem dowiedziałem się dopiero później, z jej listu. — Wiem o tem. Lecz czemu, Pawle, nie zabrałeś jej z sobą ? — Opuszczając Ornequin, zarządziłem wszystko tak, aby ona mogła stamtąd wyjechać! — W istocie. Lecz nie powinieneś był opuszczać Ornequin bez niej. Wszystko zło z tego pochodzi. Pan d’Audeville wymówił te słowa z pewną surowością w głosie, a ponieważ Paweł milczał, ciągnął dalej: — Dlaczego więc nie zabrałeś z sobą Elżbiety? Bernard mówił mi, że zdarzyły się jakieś rzeczy bardzo ważne, że wspominałeś o jakichś wyjątkowych okolicznościach. Może mógłbyś mi dać wyjaśnienie?... Paweł wyczuwał głuchą niechęć w hr. d’Audeville i drażniło go to tem bardziej, że zachowanie się tego człowieka wydawało mu się teraz bardzo podejrzane. — Czy pan sądzi, że chwila obecna nadaje się ku temu? — Ależ tak, tak, mogą nas znowu rozdzielić... Paweł nie dał mu dokończyć. Zwrócił się raptownie ku ojcu Elżbiety i zawołał: — Ma pan słuszność! Ta myśl mnie przeraża. Byłoby wprost straszne, gdybym nie mógł odpowiedzieć na pańskie pytania i nie otrzymał wzamian odpowiedzi na moje. Los Elżbiety zależy może od kilku zdań, które z sobą zamienimy. Prawda jest wpośród nas. Jedno słowo może wyprowadzić ją na światło dzienne. Czas nagli. Należy pomówić o tem, bez względu na to, co się stać może. Wzruszenie i podniecenie Pawła ździwiło pana dAudeville; zapytał: — Czy nie byłoby wskazane zawołać Bernarda? — Nie! nie! — krzyknął Paweł — za żadną cenę! Nie powinien dowiedzieć się tego, chodzi tu bowiem o... — O kogo? — spytał p. d’Audeville, coraz bardziej zdumiony. Obok nich padł człowiek rażony kulą. Przyskoczył doń Paweł; trafiony w czoło, był już martwy. Nowe dwie kule wpadły przez duży otwór, który Paweł zdołał zatkać tylko częściowo. Hrabia d’Audeville, nawiązując do poprzedniej rozmowy, zapytał: — Mówiłeś, że Bernard nie powinien słuchać tego, ponieważ chodzi tu o?... — O jego matkę — odpowiedział Paweł. Zdumienie p. d’Audeville nie miało granic. — O jego matkę? Jakto?! Chodzi tu o jego matkę?.. Moją żonę?... Nie rozumię... Przez otwory w murze można było dostrzec trzy kulomioty nieprzyjacielskie, które szły naprzód wąskiemi drogami, ponad przestrzeniami zalanemi wodą, zdążając ku kanałowi naprzeciwko domu przewoźnika. — Gdy będą już o dwieście metrów od kanału, damy ognia — rzekł porucznik dowodzący ochotnikami, który przyszedł doglądnąć robót, przygotowujących obronę. Oby tylko ich armaty nie zanadto zniszczyły nam warownię! — A nasze posiłki? — zapytał Paweł. — Staną tu za jakie czterdzieści minut. Tymczasem nasza 75-ta dzielnie pracuje! Pociski krzyżowały się w przestrzeni. Padały w środek kolumn niemieckich, padały też wokoło warownej baszty. Paweł, biegając na wszystkie strony, zachęcał ludzi, dawał im wskazówki, rady. Od czasu do czasu, zbliżając się do wgłębienia, tworzącego rodzaj alkowy w sali, badał zachowanie się majora Hermanna, poczem powracał na swój posterunek. Ani na chwilę nie przestawał myśleć o obowiązkach, jakie miał jako oficer i obrońca twierdzy, ani na chwilę niemniej nie zapominał o tem, co winien był powiedzieć panu d’Audeville. Lecz obie te myśli mąciły do pewnego stopnia jego przytomność, sam nie wiedział jak porozumieć się z swoim teściem, jak rozwiązać tą całą bolesną gmatwaninę. Kilkakrotnie p. d’Audeville stawiał mu pytania. Paweł nie odpowiadał. Rozległ się głos porucznika: — Uwaga!... Ognia!... Rozkaz powtórzył czterokrotnie. Najbliższa kolumna nieprzyjacielska, dziesiątkowana kulami, zdawała się zachwiana. Lecz zbliżyły się dalsze. Dwa pociski niemieckie uderzyły w dom. Dach zerwany, zniszczona częściowo fasada, trzech ludzi zmiażdżonych. Chwila zamętu, potem cisza. Lecz Paweł tak jasno zdawał sobie sprawę z grożącego im wszystkim niebezpieczeństwa, że nie był już w stanie odkładać dłużej rozmowy. Powziąwszy nagle postanowienie, bez żadnych wstępów zagadnął teścia: — Jedno słowo, przedewszystkiem... muszę to wiedzieć... Czy jesteś pan całkiem pewny, że hrabina d’Audeville nie żyje? I nie czekając na odpowiedź, dorzucił: — Tak, wiem, pytanie to wydaje się panu szalone... Tak pan sądzi, ponieważ nic nie wiesz, niczego nie przeczuwasz. Lecz ja nie jestem warjatem, zaręczam panu i proszę cię odpowiedz mi tak, jakbym był poprzednio wyłożył panu wszystkie motywy, usprawiedliwiające owo pytanie. Czy hrabina d’Audeville umarła? Pan d’Audeville opanował swe wzruszenie i usiłując odzyskać zupełną równowagę, powiedział: — Czyż istnieje jakiś powód, któryby pozwalał ci przypuszczać, że moja żona jeszcze żyje? — Są ku temu powody bardzo poważne, ośmielę się powiedzieć, powody niezaprzeczone. Pan d’Audeville wzruszył ramionami i oświadczył głosem stanowczym: — Żona moja skonała na moich rękach. Czułem ustami jej lodowate dłonie, to zimno śmierci, tak okropne dla kogoś, kto kocha. Sam ubrałem ją, wedle jej życzenia, w ślubną suknię i byłem przy tem, gdy trumnę zabito gwoździami. Zatem? Słuchając tych zeznań, Paweł zastanawiał się: — Czy on mówi prawdę? Gdyby nawet, to jakżeż mogę przypuścić... — A zatem? — zapytał pan d’Audeville głosem rozkazującym. — Jeszcze jedno pytanie — rzucił Paweł. Czy portret, który znajdował się w buduarze hrabiny d’Audeville był jej portretem? — Rzecz prosta, jej portret naturalnej wielkości... — Przedstawiający ją w czarnej koronkowej chusteczce wokoło ramion? — Tak jest, w chusteczce, którą zwyczajnie nosiła. — A którą spinała kamea otoczona złotym wężem? — Tak, kamea, którą miałem po mojej matce, a z którą żona moja nie rozstawała się nigdy. Paweł skoczył gwałtownie. Potwierdzenia p. d’Audeville nabierały dlań wagi zeznań. Dygocąc z złości wołał: — Panie! nie zapomniał pan chyba, że ojciec mój został zamordowany, nieprawdaż? Często mówiliśmy o tem. Był on pańskim przyjacielem. A zatem, kobieta, która go zamordowała, a którą ja widziałem, której obraz wyryty jest w moim mózgu, ta kobieta miała na sobie czarną koronkową chusteczkę wokół ramion i kameę, obwiedzioną złotym wężem. A portret tej kobiety odnalazłem w pokoju pańskiej żony... Tak, w mój poślubny wieczór, widziałem jej portret. Czy rozumiesz pan teraz?... Rozumiesz pan? Chwila była tragiczna. Zaciskając ręce wokół swej broni, drżał pan d’Audeville. — „Lecz czemu tak drży?” zapytywał się w duchu Paweł, którego podejrzenia wzrastały, zmieniając się w obciążające istotne zarzuty. „Czy to bunt, czy wściekłość spowodowana tem, że wykryto jego tajemnicę, przyprawia go o takie drżenie? I czyż nie mam go uważać za wspólnika swej żony? Bo wkońcu...” Poczuł jak ramię jego chwycono w żelazny uścisk. Pan d’Audeville, cały siny, bełkotał: — Ty śmiesz! Więc żona moja byłaby morderczynią twego ojca!... Jesteś pijany!... Żona moja, która była święta w oczach Boga i ludzi! I ty śmiesz?... Ach! nie wiem co mnie powstrzymuje od ścięcia ci głowy! Paweł z trudnością wydobył się z obręczy ściskających go ramion. Obaj wstrząsani wściekłością, podnieceni dochodzącą ich wrzawą bitwy i własną zajadłą kłótnią, byli niemal gotowi rzucić się na siebie bezprzytomnie, w chwili, gdy wokół nich świstały kule i granaty. Znowu zwaliła się część ściany. Paweł wydawał rozkazy i równocześnie myślał o majorze Hermannie, który znajdował się tam, w kącie, a przed oblicze którego mógł sprowadzić pana d’Audeville, jak zbrodniarza, aby skonfrontować go z wspólnikiem zbrodni. I czemu nie robił tego? Przypominając sobie coś nagle, wyciągnął z kieszeni fotografję hrabiny Herminy, znalezioną na trupie Niemca Rosenthala. — A to — spytał, wlepiając mu fotografję w oczy — czy wiesz pan co to jest? Ta data: 1902. I pan utrzymujesz, że hrabina d’Audeville nie żyje? No cóż! Odpowiedz pan: fotografja z Berlina, którą przysłała ci żona twoja w cztery lata po swej śmierci! Pan d’Audeville zachwiał się. Rzekłbyś cała jego złość rozwiała się, ustępując miejsca bezgranicznemu osłupieniu. Paweł wymachiwał przed nim tym kawałkiem kartonu, który stanowił tak obciążający dowód. l usłyszał nagle znamienny szept: — Kto mi to wykradł? To było w moich papierach, w Paryżu.... O! dlaczegoż tego nie spaliłem?... I szeptał jeszcze ciszej: — Och! Hermino, moja najdroższa Hermino!... Nie byłoż to zeznanie? Lecz cóż znaczyło zeznanie, złożone w takich słowach i z taką serdeczną czułością dla kobiety, obciążonej zbrodniami, zhańbionej? Na dole zawył porucznik: — Wszyscy do przednich okopów, oprócz dziesięciu ludzi. Delroze, zachowaj najlepszych strzelców i dawać ognia do woli! Pod wodzą Bernarda ochotnicy zeszli pośpiesznie. Mimo doznanej straty, nieprzyjaciel zbliżał się ku kanałowi. Już nawet na prawo i lewo gromadki pionierów z zaciekłością usiłowały zestawić łodzie rozrzucone przy brzegu. Przeciwko grożącemu szturmowi komendant ochotników zbierał swych ludzi do pierwszych szeregów, gdy tymczasem ci, którzy pozostali w domu, mieli za zadanie strzelać bez wytchnienia. Padło kolejno pięciu strzelców. Paweł i p. d’Audeville nie ustawali w pracy, porozumiewając się wzajem co do rozkazów, jakie należało wydawać i najpilniejszych poleceń. Zważywszy olbrzymią przewagę liczebną nieprzyjaciela — zwycięstwo mało było prawdopodobne. Lecz przetrwanie aż do nadejścia posiłków, zapewniało może utrzymanie baszty. Dom przewoźnika był stale przedmiotem ostrzeliwania dział niemieckich, pociski pękały bezustannie. Znowu jeden człowiek został raniony; przeniesiono go do alkowy i złożono w sąsiedztwie majora Hermanna; umarł wkrótce. Na zewnątrz walka szalała nad wodą i w samej nawet wodzie kanału, na łodziach i wkoło łodzi. Zaciekłe zmaganie się ciał ludzkich, wrzawa nieopisana, krzyki nienawiści i jęki bólu, wycie przerażenia i śpiew zwycięstwa... zamęt tak straszny, że Paweł i hr. d’Audeville nie wiedzieli wprost w jakim kierunku strzelać. Paweł rzekł do teścia: — Boję się, czy nie padniemy przed otrzymaniem pomocy. Muszę więc pana uprzedzić, że porucznik przygotował wszystko, aby wysadzić dom w powietrze. Ponieważ przypadek tylko przywiódł tu pana i nie masz tytułu ani obowiązków walczącego... — Jestem tu tytułem Francuza, odparł p. d’Audeville. Pozostanę do ostatniej minuty. — Może zatem starczy nam czasu na dokończenie rozmowy. Posłuchaj mnie panie. Postaram się mówić krótko i zwięźle. Gdyby jedno jakieś słowo mogło wyjaśnić zagadkę, proszę cię przerwij mi natychmiast. Paweł rozumiał dobrze, że między nimi rozpościerały się niezmierzone mroki tajemnicy, i że winny czy nie, wspólnik zbrodni czy ofiara oszustw swej żony, p. d’Audeville musiał znać rzeczy, których on, Paweł, był nieświadomy i że rzeczy te mogły być wyjaśnione tylko przez dostateczne przedstawienie zdarzeń. Zaczął więc mówić, spokojnie, powoli; d’Audeville słuchał w milczeniu. A podczas tego nie przestawali strzelać, nabijając broń, mierząc i znów nabijając z takim spokojem, jakby odbywali ćwiczenia. Wkoło nich i nad nimi śmierć nieubłagana dokonywała swego dzieła. Lecz Paweł zdołał zaledwie opowiedzieć swoje przybycie z Elżbietą do Ornequin, swoje wejście do zamkniętego pokoju i przerażenie na widok portretu, gdy olbrzymi pocisk rozpękł im nad głową, osypując ich odłamkami. Czterej ochotnicy zostali ranieni, Paweł upadł również na ziemię, trafiony w szyję, a chociaż nie doznawał bólu, poczuł natychmiast, że wszystkie jego myśli zaciemniają się, zapadają jakby w gęstą mgłę, z której nie może ich wydobyć. Czynił jednak wszelkie możliwe wysiłki i cudem woli, resztką energji szamotał się z niemi. Ujrzawszy teścia klęczącego przy sobie, zdołał jeszcze wyszeptać: — Dziennik Elżbiety... znajdziesz go w mojej walizie... i kilka kartek przeze mnie pisanych... zrozumiesz wtedy... Lecz naprzód trzeba... słuchaj... ten oficer niemiecki, przywiązany tam... to szpieg... miej go na oku... zabij go... jeżeli nie, to 10-go stycznia... Lecz ty go zabijesz, prawda? Nie mógł już dłużej mówić. Zobaczył zresztą, że d’Audeville, klęczący u jego nóg, nie słuchał go już prawie, lecz sam również raniony kulą, z twarzą ociekającą krwią, wił się w bólu, aż wkońcu zwalił się na ziemię, rzucając coraz bardziej głuche jęki. W wielkiej izbie nastała głęboka cisza; za domem, trzeszczały odgłosy strzałów. Umilkły już działa niemieckie. Kontratak nieprzyjaciela osiągnął widocznie zwycięstwo i Paweł, niezdolny do wykonania żadnego ruchu, oczekiwał tylko olbrzymiej eksplozji, zapowiedzianej przez porucznika. Kilkakrotnie wymówił imię Elżbiety. Myślał o tem, że nie grozi jej już żadne odtąd niebezpieczeństwo, ponieważ i major Hermann zginie także. Zresztą Bernard potrafi ją obronić. Lecz, po pewnym czasie, ten spokój wewnętrzny począł się rozwiewać, zmieniając się w jakiś ból głuchy i troskę, ustępując miejsca uczuciu, którego męka stawała się z sekundy na sekundę coraz dotkliwsza. Byłoż to przywidzenie, chorobliwa halucynacja? Coś dziwnego działo się tam, w stronie alkowy, w której osadził majora Hermanna, gdzie leżał trup żołnierza... O! zgrozo! miał wrażenie, że major przeciął krępujące go więzy, podniósł się i rozglądał wokół siebie. Z wszystkich sił rozwarł Paweł oczy i wszystkiemi siłami starał się trzymać je tak, otwarte. Lecz coraz gęstsza jakby mgła przysłaniała mu wzrok., a poprzez tą zasłonę rozróżniał wyraźnie, jak major Hermann wyswobadzał się z więzów płaszcza, jak pochylił się nad trupem żołnierza, zdjął zeń niebieską sukienną kurtkę, włożył ją na siebie, jak włożył również czapkę zmarłego, obwiązał szyję jego krawatką, wziął jego bagnet, karabin, naboje i tak przebrany zstępował z trzech stopni drewnianych schodów. Potworna wizja! Paweł byłby chciał wątpić i uwierzyć w ukazanie się jakiejś zmory, wywołanej gorączką... Lecz wszystko, niestety, potwierdzało niezaprzeczoną rzeczywistość tego obrazu. I w tem była dlań właśnie najpiekielniejsza męczarnia! Major ratował się ucieczką! Zbyt osłabiony i wyczerpany był Paweł, aby móc ogarnąć istotę położenia. Pragnął-że major zabić jego i hr. d’Audeville? Wiedział-że major, że oni obaj ranni znajdowali się tu, pod jego ręką? Pytań tych nie stawiał sobie Paweł. Jedyna myśl prześladowała jego omdlewający mózg: major Hermann uciekał! Dzięki przywdzianemu mundurowi mógł zmieszać się z ochotnikami francuskimi! Dotrze do Niemców! Będzie wolny! I rozpocznie przeciw Elżbiecie swe dzieło prześladowania, dzieło śmierci! Ach! gdybyż nastąpił wybuch! Gdyby tak dom przewoźnika wyleciał w powietrze, a z nim i major. Paweł czepiał się tej myśli jak ostatniej deski ratunku. Jednakże jego władze umysłowe zaćmiewały się... Myśli plątały się coraz bezradniej... Nagle pogrążył się w ciemnościach, w których nic się już nie widzi, nic nie słyszy... W trzy tygodnie później, generał naczelny wódz armji wysiadł z automobilu przed gankiem starego pałacu Boulonnais, przekształconego w szpital wojskowy. Oficer kierujący szpitalem oczekiwał go przy drzwiach. — Czy porucznik Delroze uprzedzony jest o mojem przybyciu? — Tak jest, panie generale. — Zaprowadź mnie do jego pokoju. Paweł Delroze miał wprawdzie szyję obandażowaną, lecz twarz spokojną, bez śladu zmęczenia. Wzruszony do głębi obecnością wielkiego wodza, którego energja i zimna krew zbawiły Francję, stanął natychmiast w pozycji wojskowej. Lecz generał wyciągnął doń rękę i zawołał serdecznie przyjaznym głosem: — Siadaj-że, poruczniku Delroze... Mówię: poruczniku, taki bowiem od wczoraj jest twój stopień. Nie, nie, bez podziękowań. Nie dbam o to. Jesteśmy zresztą sami. No, cóż tam? więc już wstajesz? — Tak, panie generale. Rana nie była zbyt ciężka. — Tem lepiej. Jestem zadowolony z wszystkich moich oficerów. Lecz w każdym razie, zuchów podobnych tobie nie zliczysz na tuziny. Twój pułkownik zdał mi o tobie raport tak dodatni, wymieniający cały szereg czynów wprost niezrównanych, że waham się, czy nie odstąpię tym razem od przyjętej przeze mnie zasady i czy nie ogłoszę tego raportu publicznie. — O! nie, panie generale, proszę o to. — Masz słuszność, przyjacielu. Szlachetność bohaterstwa polega na tem, aby ono było ciche i nieznane, w obecnej chwili cała sława powinna przypaść tylko Francji, a nie poszczególnym ludziom. Zadowolę się więc jedynie tem, że wymienię cię znowu w rozkazie do armji i że nadam ci krzyż zasługi. — Panie generale, nie wiem jak mam... — Poza tem, mój przyjacielu, jeżeli masz jakie życzenie, wyjaw je, a będę szczęśliwy, mogąc ci zrobić jakąś przyjemność. Paweł potrząsnął głową z uśmiechem. Miła mu była ta życzliwość i uwaga generała. — A jeżeli będę zbyt wymagający, generale? — No! bez wahania! — A więc dobrze, panie generale. Oto moja prośba. Przedewszystkiem proszę jako rekonwalescent o urlop dwutygodniowy, począwszy od soboty 9-go stycznia, to jest od dnia, w którym opuszczę szpital. — To nie jest żadna łaska. To ci się należy. — Tak jest, panie generale. Lecz urlop ten będę miał prawo przepędzić, tam gdzie sam zechcę? — Rzecz prosta. — Proszę też o upoważnienie do przejazdów, napisane pańską ręką, generale, mocą którego miałbym swobodę przechodzenia tam i zpowrotem przez linje francuskie i możność zażądania wszelkiej pomocy, jakaby mi była potrzebna. Generał przypatrzył się przez chwilę Pawłowi i rzekł: — To czego żądasz, Delroze, jest dość ważne. — Wiem o tem, generale. Lecz ważne jest także to, co chcę przedsięwziąć. — Niechże będzie. Zgoda. A dalej? — Panie generale, szwagier mój, sierżant Bernard d’Audeville równie jak ja brał udział w całej sprawie domu przewoźnika. Jak i ja ranny, został, przeniesiony do tego samego szpitala, skąd, wedle wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa będzie mógł wyjść równocześnie ze mną. Chciałbym, aby i on dostał taki sam urlop i prawo towarzyszenia mi. — Owszem. Cóż dalej? — Ojciec Bernarda, hrabia Stefan d’Audeville, podporucznik-tłumacz przy armji angielskiej, również został raniony tego samego dnia, przy moim boku. Dowiedziałem się, że rana jego, chociaż poważna, nie grozi niebezpieczeństwem życiu i że przeniesiono go do jakiegoś szpitala angielskiego... Do którego, nie wiem. Prosiłbym, by pan generał sprowadził go stamtąd, z chwilą, gdy wyzdrowieje i zatrzymał go w swoim sztabie głównym, dopóki ja nie powrócę i nie zdam sprawy z tego, co przedsiębiorę obecnie. — Zgadzam się. To wszystko? — Prawie wszystko, panie generale. Pozostaje mi tylko podziękować panu generałowi za jego dobroć, prosząc równocześnie o listę dwudziestu więźniów francuskich. zatrzymanych w Niemczech, którymi, generał żywo się interesuje. Więźniowie ci będą wolni najdalej za dwa tygodnie. — Co? Mimo całej swej zimnej krwi, generał zdawał się nieco poruszony. Powtórzył: — Wolni za dwa tygodnie?! Dwudziestu więźniów! — Podejmuję się tego. — Gadanie! — Jak mówię, tak będzie. — Bez względu na ich stopnie wojskowe, bez względu na ich stanowiska społeczne? — Tak jest, generale. — Sposobem legalnym, dozwolonym? — Sposobem, przeciwko któremu nie można podnieść żadnego zarzutu. Generał spojrzał znowu badawczo na Pawła, wzrokiem dowódcy, który umie osądzać ludzi i oceniać ich wedle istotnej wartości. Wiedział, że ten z którym mówił, nie był zdolny przechwalania się, że był to człowiek silnej woli i czynu, idący prosto przed siebie i dotrzymujący swoich obietnic. Odpowiedział więc: — Dobrze, przyjacielu. Lista ta będzie ci jutro wręczona.